moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vynlarion Highcrest IV
A hero from the Troll Wars, Vynlarion Highcrest IV was renowned for his bravery and mastery of trade. He went missing shortly after the end of the major campaigns of the Troll Wars and did not reappear for centuries. Family Ties Vynlarion Highcrest IV was the great-grandson of the legendary hero from the War of the Ancients, Vynlarion Highcrest the First. As well, he was the great-granduncle of Vynlarion Highcrest VI, Dragon of Quel'Thalas. Vynlarion IV was the youngest child of Xanlor the Second and his wife, Fanela. His eldest brother, Toralian, died tragically to the Amani Trolls prior to the aid of the Humans in the Troll Wars. Conversely, his elder brother Vornelius the First did not participate in the war and instead worked in government. Vynlarion IV had three children: Taloxus the Fifth (who died shortly after birth from cholera), Liranthia and Taloxus the Sixth. Taloxus VI would eventually father a bastard, the infamous Varinal Highcrest II, granduncle of Vynlarion Highcrest VI, both of whom would at one point marry Erythis Firestorm. The Troll Wars Though young, Vynlarion IV readily joined in battle as a novice spellbreaker with his battle-hardened brother Toralian. Prior to the involvement of the Humans in the Troll wars, the Quel'dorei were vastly outnumbered and suffered huge casualties, some of which were Highcrests and their relatives. Toralian, an elven knight - the staple career of the Highcrest family - died during a major campaign. Vynlarion IV had been with his brother at the time, but due to a trollish witchdoctor's curse, was unable to act. This would begin centuries of superstition regarding dark magicks in the family. These fears would become an issue with the eventual marriage of Vornelius the Third and Alenyia Duskwhisper. Vynlarion IV became something of a regional hero for the people of Goldenmist Village when he defended its town hall - crowded with those too old or sick to flee north - for three days on his own. Presumed Dead After the Amani were finally beaten back into Zul'Aman and the Troll Wars ended, Vynlarion IV remained a part of the Thalassian military, but devoted his energies to expanding the economic influence of his family. House Highcrest had discovered huge veins of precious metals and large deposits of priceless gems in their land, the Sin'Redar Province, but it was not until Vynlarion IV's grandfather, Vynlarion the Second, had actively promoted their resources did the land become the seat of wealth that it is today. Following his elder brother Vornelius's denial of the lordship of their family due to his caustic temperament, Vynlarion IV became the Lord of House Highcrest and the Sin'Redar Province. He realised that with human society flourishing, so too did their need for resources, and so Vynlarion IV set out on numerous voyages to the Human kingdoms to establish trade. The now semi-retired spellbreaker found that, although suspicious of the magic, these human kingdoms had a thirst for his land's wealth. As a result, the province would become one of the wealthiest places in Quel'Thalas. Vynlarion IV would not rule his family during this time of rising prosperity. A century after the Troll Wars had ended, it had become a commontality for him to be out of the kingdom for months at a time. However, one year, his ship never returned to dock. His elder brother Vornelius sent out envoys to the province's trading partners, believing they had kidnapped his brother, but found no trace of Vynlarion IV, his ship or its crew anywhere. Vornelius was declared Lord of House Highcrest and the Sin'Redar Province and would oversee the greatest increase in the family's fortune to this date. Return Centuries passed without any trace of Vynlarion IV. However under the lordship of Vornelius the Third - arguably the most infamous Highcrest lords, the lost Highcrest lord returned. Over two thousand years old, he was weak and frail, but overjoyed to be home. Unfortunately, this ancient Highcrest was not received as well as he might have thought. Vornelius III was immediately suspicious of Vynlarion IV and his reputation as an economic magnate. Upon hearing from his descendants that the Sin'Redar's economy has stagnated due to Vornelius III's temper - something he found even more all-consuming in the man than in his brother Vornelius the First - and tendency to be openly racist toward their closest trading partners: Lordaeron, Stormwind, Gilneas and Dalaran. Feeling that his life was in its final years, Vynlarion IV suggested to his descendent lord that he could act as viscount for the province and be its economic liaison. Vornelius III considered this treason and, using his influence in the Thalassian courts, had the old elf sent to jail. Death Vynlarion IV did not linger long in prison. Frail, old and with his spirit broken from being betrayed by his own family, he languished in misery. Even with visits from his family, his spirit could not be lifted. After a few years in jail he grew very sick: his lungs filled with phlegm and his muscles too weak to support his once mighty form. Finally, after a decade of respiratory illness and increasingly infrequent visits from his family, the man who had single-handedly defended Goldenmist Village for three days against hordes of Amani Trolls, died a sick, lonely prisoner. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Soldiers Category:House of Highcrest Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Deceased